Millions of American farm workers suffer from impaired communication, reduced self-esteem, and disrupted intimacy, a result of noise-induced hearing loss. This high-risk group is exposed to hazardous noise from a wide range of sources, including tractors, dryers, silage blowers, mowers, livestock, and chain saws. Farm workers can prevent hearing loss by using hearing protection devices when they are exposed to hazardous noise. Recognition of hazardous noise, interpersonal support from safety partners and the availability of hearing protection where needed increases the frequency of hearing protection use. However, hearing protection use remains low among this high-risk population despite decades of efforts to train workers. This innovative R21 project will test the hypothesis that personalized information provided to farm workers and safety partners will increase the use of hearing protection more consistently and effectively than traditional training. In Aim 1, a novel training system consisting of an inexpensive personal noise monitor, smartphone application and website to enable the automatic recognition of tasks associated with hazardous noise exposures without the involvement of a health and safety professional. We expect the system to have 95% sensitivity and specificity in detecting these tasks and that this information will offer attractive training targets for hazard recognition, safety partner involvement, and hearing protection placement. In Aim 2, we hypothesize that providing farm workers and their safety partner with context- sensitive, personalized information will increase the use of hearing protection devices. We will test this hypothesis in a randomized controlled trial with farm workers and partners interactively receiving training on hazardous noise awareness, the need for hearing protection, and the most appropriate locations to store hearing protection tailored to their individual workplace. We will evaluate effect of use of our novel training system hearing protection device use and associated knowledge and attitudes at baseline and post 6 months. This project will inform whether delivering information on tasks associated with hazardous noise exposures increases habitual behavior of donning hearing protection devices when needed. Our breakthrough approach is broadly generalizable to enhance hearing protection use to other workplaces and activities outside of work that place people at high risk to hearing loss.